mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Dandidoo
Description The Rare Dandidoo is similar to the common Dandidoo. The differences are a red body, cerulean puffs, and two heads/necks. Also, if one looks closely, the skin on the legs is frillier. The heads also occasionally look at each other. Song The song is the same as the common Dandidoo. On the natural islands the heads take turns singing, but on Gold Island the heads sing in unison. Breeding The Rare Dandidoo can be bred the same way as a regular Dandidoo. The combination is: * link=Tweedle|60px + Tweedle and Potbelly The Rare Dandidoo can only be bred or bought in times when they are offered. Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Dandidoo may fail, and give a Rare Dandidoo as a result instead of the regular Dandidoo. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all double element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Dandidoo.png|Dandidoo|link=Dandidoo Fire Bush.png|Fire Bush|link=Fire Bush Ambered Thing.png|Ambered Thing|link=Ambered Thing Piney Tree.png|Piney Tree|link=Piney Tree Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). * Dandidoo * Fire Bush * Ambered Thing * Piney Tree See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The Dandi part of the monster's name comes from "Dandilion", while doo comes from the fact that it sings, "Doo" Special Occasions Christmas For Christmas 2015, the Rare Dandidoo wore warm tubes around its necks, and Santa Claus hats. Notes * Part of the description about "Ghazts in hats" is a reference to "The Cat in the Hat" , since the Ghazt resembles a cat, and wearing the titular cat's hat would make it look like The Cat In The Hat. Another thing to note is that the Rare Dandidoo resembles Things One and Two from the book The Cat In The Hat. Moreover, the Rare Dandidoo has names that are named after other Dr. Seuss books and characters, such as "Loreacks" for The Lorax ''or "Hortonhoo" for ''Horton Hears a Who. **There is a Facebook post image of an actual "Ghazts in Hats". The hat that the imagined Ghazts wear are the Cat in the Hat hat, albiet with an all-over red coloration. Category:Rare Monsters